


Relationship Machinations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [522]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Boarding School, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: When he first learned of the boy that would be Damien's roommate at Preston Hall, he had an investigation opened on the Powell family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 November 2016  
> Word Count: 257  
> Prompt: indulge  
> Summary: When he first learned of the boy that would be Damien's roommate at Preston Hall, he had an investigation opened on the Powell family.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I am amused that I needed to introduce Ann into this fic to deal with the two creepy af bastards that I rolled for. I don't regret this decision. And I kind of like the idea that Ann kicks John's ass at chess.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

When he first learned of the boy that would be Damien's roommate at Preston Hall, he had an investigation opened on the Powell family. Truth be told, Ann had already started the investigation before he could bring it up. That shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. From her early days in the White House with him, she had always proven that her mind was sharper than most and always at least six steps ahead of everyone else, including himself. He only allowed himself to play chess against her once. Having his ass handed to him on a silver platter in less than a dozen moves was reason enough to never do it again.

But that very calculated mind was exactly what he needed to determine the likeliness of the Powell boy staying Damien's roommate. Ann's research went back four generations in the Powell family, indicating some mental health issues on the maternal side, but nothing serious to worry about. The boy seemed to need a strong personality to bring him out of his shell, and John knew that Damien was just the boy to do it. Plus, the support of the heir to the Powell fortune was a good business deal to aim for. They already had the Marquand family's support, among others that Damien was schoolmates with.

He would need to stress to Ann that the Powell boy's penchant for hero worship and potential stalker tendencies would need to be closely monitored. Somehow he was sure that she already had that under control.


End file.
